


Poor Queen Sansa

by Tigereye77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigereye77/pseuds/Tigereye77
Summary: Servants can be so gossipy, especially when the King and Queen of the North give them so much fodder.





	Poor Queen Sansa

“It’s disgraceful,” spat out old Maeve as she scrubbed the king and queen’s bedsheets harder. “The way he carries on. Even in the daylight! The poor queen gets no rest meeting his demands!”

“I don’t see the Queen a complainin’,” Toothless Berthe snickered as she stirred a pot with more laundry.

“Mind your tongue!” snapped Maeve. “I’ve known Queen Sansa since she was a wee mite. After what she’s been through with that first bastard, Ramsey, to now have to be subjected to this one’s lust! It’s that bastard blood I tell you. Only thinking of one thing. And Queen Sansa, the most proper of ladies if there ever was, having to put up with it!” She examined the sheet in the water before her with a critical eye and scrubbed harder. “Every day we need to clean these blasted sheets,” she muttered in an annoyed breath.

“But the King seems to love her very much,” offered the youngest woman in the room, a girl named Lily of no more than fifteen with soft brown hair hidden under a white cap. “He’s always so caring and loving with her at court.”

“A sham!” snapped Maeve. Honestly? How much seed did that man spill? She dunked the sheet again and tried a new bar of soap on it. “Lady Catelyn was wise to have kept him from the queen when they were growin’ up. Gods knows what he would have done then seein’ he ain’t able to keep his hands to himself!”

“Aye,” Berthe noted slyly. “Aimee, one of the maids a tol’ me he came in from the training yards yesterday when her grace was with her ladies in her solar and ordered ‘em out. No sooner had they left that they heard moanin’ an’ a gruntin’ coming from there. When Aimee went in hours later, she said that heavy table, you know, the oak one circle one? It’d been moved two feet.”

The other women paused and blinked at Berthe who delighted in shocking them both into silence.

Lily frowned. “But that is quite a heavy table. Why would they move it themselves?”

Maeve and Berthe gave her a look but decided not to explain. The women lapsed into silence and continued with their work. They were quiet for a few minutes then Lily said hesitantly.

“The Queen doesn’t have many smallclothes sent to the laundry.”

Berthe cackled as Maeve sent the younger girl a quelling look. “My guess is she ain’t got much use for ‘em seeing how much the King demands his rights.” She winked at the other two. “Tho’ I hear he likes to a keep a pair of hers with him.”

“Berthe!” Maeve reprimanded as Lily frowned and asked, “Why?”

“Cause of her smell. The Queen isn’t the only woman that man can get wet with a look. And that pretty mouth of his! Bet he knows how to use that on her. I hears he’s even taken her in the throne room. On the throne!”

Lily blushed furiously as Maeve yelled at Berthe for her perverted thoughts, but the other woman only cackled more loudly. The two began to squabble and Lily finished folding the last of the dry linens. She murmured that she was going to take them up to the maids, but the other two paid her no mind.

The young girl took a back set of stairs used by the servants. Typically, she had very little interaction with the royal family and the members of the court, but there was one hallway she needed to go down to reach the small room where she left the cleaned laundry for the maids to take to the royal chambers. She was just about to round a corner when she heard a low gasp and then a moan. Lily stopped and peered cautiously around the corner and her eyes widened.

The queen was leaning against a wall, her head thrown back against it, panting quietly. Lily could see a man underneath the queen’s skirts, kneeling before her. The queen’s fingers grasping the dark curls so tightly her knuckles were white. Queen Sansa’s skin turned a rosy hue and she let out a sharp cry before she seemed to sink bonelessly against the wall. The king rose to his feet, fumbling with his breeches before he grasped the queen’s leg behind her knee and wrapped it around his waist.

“Please, Jon,” Lily heard the queen beg and the girl thought the queen was asking for her husband to leave her be. Indignation rose up in the girl on behalf of Queen Sansa. How could he make her do this in a hallway! Like some trollop! 

With a grunt, the king pressed his hips forward, his mouth covering the queen’s and muffling her cry. Lily saw the king drag her other leg up until they were wrapped around his waist as he rutted furiously against Queen Sansa’s body, kissing her to stifle her, what Lily was certain, were cries of distress. Suddenly the king seemed to stiffen and Lily heard the queen let out a choked sob before both slumped against the wall.

Lily could only stare wide-eyed. No wonder Maeve was so mad. No lady would want to be subjected to such unbridled lust and to be forced to rut in a hallway. And what was he doing under her skirts earlier? Berthe’s comments about the king’s pretty mouth came back to Lily and she blushed, imagining what that pretty mouth found down there and what it might have done.

She could hear the harsh sounds of the king’s breaths, sounding like he did after a particularly hard sparring session. She watched as he pulled back and then, he tenderly stroked the queen’s cheek. Queen Sansa purred, literally purred and rubbed against his hand.

“Goodness, Jon,” the queen said in a languid voice. “You couldn’t even wait until we got back to our chambers?”

“Not when my queen is acting like a minx,” grunted the king. “And tossing these in my face before she leaves my study.” Lily saw him wave a piece of white silk and realized they were a pair of the queen’s smallclothes. She watched as he pressed his nose to them and inhaled deeply. “Especially not when they smell like this.”

Lily heard the queen laugh wickedly as she pushed the king back. He grinned at her and laced up his breeches as she smoothed out her dress. She reached out to take back her small clothes but he held the undergarments away from her. He pressed them to his nose again, inhaling deeply before he tucked them into his tunic.

Queen Sansa raised an eyebrow at him before she pressed close to the king. She said it in a low voice, but Lily heard her all the same. “Now you’ll know during our council meeting that I’ll be bare underneath my dress.” She turned on her heel and started to walk down the hall in the opposite direction of Lily. She saw the queen glance over her shoulder at the king and wiggle her bottom at him.

King Jon let out a growl and lunged at the queen who let out a small shriek and started to run down the hall, laughing as the king stumbled after her in pursuit.

Lily emerged from her hiding place with her hand over her mouth. Well! She guess the king wasn’t the only one with lust in his blood. She smiled to herself. Looks like she will have her bit of gossip to give in the laundry room later.

The End.


End file.
